A Prince's Stress
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: Stress is lingering around the Mushroom Kingdom and Darklands, and Bowser Jr is its first victim. It's up to Toadette on solving the mystery of Junior's apparent "monster" that is until she gets herself caught into the same situation.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone I'm back with another fanfic for my AU, I am currently going to work on two fanfics, this one and my other fanfic which takes place in Bowser Jr and Toadette's past. This one is written in the present time of my AU, Bowser Jr is 19 and Toadette is 20. I have also decided this fanfic will replace my other fanfiction "vacation" which I have decided to stop writing entirely (mainly because I can't think of how to end it) I feel as though people may enjoy this one a little better. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

 **Prologue**

 _"He's attacked multiple times again and again telling me both my dad and my own girlfriend are in the deep heaths of danger. I try to ignore him every day since he's started to happen. Dad says I'm having delusions and that I'm getting sick, even though I'm sick of dad's own plans. Anything that makes me angry, just makes him form into himself even more._

 _I can't deal with this, and I have no idea how I can even tell her about it. At some point I have to tell her. I have to tell her about what he plans to do to me. I know there are ways to help, but I just can't. I'm afraid for our future. I'm afraid for the safety of our child, my own dad and everyone else around us."_ Bowser Jr closed his diary and looked out his bedroom window seeing rain began to tear down Bowser's castle. His nose letting out some puffs of smoke as he opened the bedroom door,

"Dad,I'm going back to the Mushroom Kingdom" he yelled, "I'll be back when you need me" he growled. Walking away faster,


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, do you mind getting your boyfriend for supper?" Toad asked as he put a spoon into his mouth. Toadette nodded as she put the empty bowl into the sink, "You would expect he would have come out to get something to eat?" Toad asked. Toadette thought of his comment as she walked out. Ever since he had come home the last few days he hadn't been acting great. He would always get irritated and snap easily at her or Toad. She sighed walking out of the kitchen; clearly he should be better if all he did was rest.

However her ideology was wrong as she walked into the living room and Bowser Jr was lying on the couch belly down asleep. Not wanting to scare him she walked over giving him a few little shoves on his shoulder, "Junior" she whispered making him turn his head away from her, "Are you going to go into the kitchen?" she asked. Bowser Jr finally waking up from his daze and looking up at his own girlfriend,

"No, I'm not hungry" he growled folding his arms together and putting his chin into the middle of them trying to fall back asleep. Toadette sighed and started touching him again, this time rubbing his shin,

"Come on you haven't done anything since you returned home from the Darklands, will you at least eat?" she asked, "I can even get you something to-"

"TOADETTE" he growled staring at her. Her lips closing shut as Bowser Jr lifted his body a bit, "I've been working my butt off for my dad for almost a month with almost zero breaks, will you get away from me for a while GOD" he gave her one last look before slouching back down onto the couch and falling back asleep. Toadette's eyes filling up with tears as she slowly backed away from him. Toad walking into the room a few seconds later as he looked at his best friend who was crying quite intensely,

"He… yelled at me" she replied. Toad sighing as he walked closer to the couch,

"It's not a giant deal Toadette" he sighed. The two mushroom's watching Bowser Jr as he was beginning to breathe faster as he slept, "If he's tired from his dad's let him sleep, he probably needs to rest" Toad said while touching the end of the couch,

"But…" she replied still crying, unappreciated of Toad's comment as he was in no way helping, "I just wanted to help" she cried,

"But NONTHING" he yelled while accidentally squeezing Bowser Jr's tail making him wake up again. Looking at the two of them in completely. He jumped off the couch staring at the two toads,

"I'm sorry but when you're fighting do you mind not fighting near me?" he asked looking at Toad. He rolled over and jumped down the couch, "YOU don't bug me again" he pointed at Toadette agitated, "and YOU" he growled turning to stare at Toad, "One more remark and I'll eat you" he snarled. Toad just laughed,

"AHA,you wouldn't eat me, I'm not that type of shroom" he pointed at him, just joking around but Bowser Jr growled not very interested in Toad like that. He walked up closer to him giving him a sharp bite on his arm, Toad letting out a large yowl as Toadette watches in dismay. Toad pushed Bowser Jr back quickly suddenly deeply scared of the koopa,

"TRY me" Bowser Jr deeply growled before walking towards Toadette's bedroom. Toad rubbed his now bitten arm as Toadette ran to try to catch him but unfortunately it was too late and Bowser Jr slammed the door shut and locked it. She banged on the door multiple times but he would never open it back up. She sighed turning around looking at Toad as his arm began to bleed. She sighed knowing she should focus on Toad more than Bowser Jr right at this moment,

"I swear he gets more angry everyday" Toad said as the two of them walked into the bathroom, "I think he made a mess inside the shower, do you mind checking it while I get this wound cleaned up?" he asked. Toadette nodding her head.

She walked over to the shower and opened the curtain, noticing right away something was off. He must have been in here less than an hour ago, but the shower was ice cold. If she knew one thing about Bowser Jr, it was that he never took cold showers. That's when she turned and saw the messiest thing she had seen. She gasped taking a few steps back, "Toad" she breathed. Toad rubbing his arm as he looked inside the shower seeing a slimy mess of paint everywhere at the edge of the shower,

"He ruined half of the shower" Toad grumbled in anger. Toadette slammed the curtain, not too happy at Bowser Jr splattering his paint brush inside the shower out of frustration," I feel like he's mad at the both us" Toad replied in concern, "He doesn't usually take his frustration out by hurting anyone or destroying property….. Unless he's slowly turning into his dad" Toadette gave her friend a dirty look,

"He is not turning into his dad; both you and I… or at least I know that he wouldn't just give down to becoming as evil as his dad. I know Bowser Jr well enough" she smiled. Toad rolled his eyes and grabbed some gauze wraps out of the dresser,

"Whatever. All I'm saying is this is what I warned you about when dating one of the most evil influenced people in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. I would honestly just make him pack his things and let him leave, he's turned on you" Toadette watching Toad rub his arm.

He suddenly grabbed a bucket and some towels, slowly filling the bucket using the sink when he put it on top of it, "Well, guess who I'm going to make clean this all up?" Toad asked grabbing the bucket and opening the door. Toadette followed him as he stomped down to her bedroom,

"Shouldn't you let him sleep?" Toadette asked Toad nodding his head completely ignoring her. He bang on the door, but instead of not being able to open it opened up right away,

"Alright Junior, I have a job for you, explain why you- he's gone" Toad said setting down the bucket. Toadette and Toad both looked at the bed where he once was. She slowly walked towards it adjusting the bed a bit and sudden finding a note, "When I find him I'm seriously gonna make him do house week for a week!" Toad said in anger. Toadette looked down at the note,

"Bowser's castle" she whispered as she read it. She tapped her foot for a few seconds and then ran out the door,

"Toadette, you're helping me clean it since he won't come out of hid-Toadette?!" Toad suddenly realizing she wasn't in the room anymore, "Toadette?" he asked as she slammed the front door.

She ran into the back of their house, luckily he didn't take his Clown Car, meaning she still had a chance to find him quickly. With a quick paste she jumped into the Clown Car and started it up as quickly as she could. Though she had a difficult time at first she slowly figured out how to steer the thing and headed out towards Bowser's Castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Toadette parked the Clown Car to the side of the castle. Using her legs to run as fast as she could. This allowed her to get to the door quicker. Not even giving a risk of Bowser or Kamek she opened the door and ran inside seeing Bowser Jr back with his tail dragging on the floor. Toadette walking up to him as fast as she could. Her steps being heard by him as he slowly stopped walking and put his right hand on his head,

"Junior" she breathed walking to him faster. Though she could barely see his muzzle he was clenching his teeth, "Bowser Jr, can we please talk this out" she asked while adjusting her dress. He still wasn't turning around which only made her more curious,

"Bowser Jr" she asked running up closer to him as he suddenly turned around, Toadette gasping as the castle turned blue and she was flipped in the air for a few seconds. When she was lifted back down she was suddenly greeted with a more adult version of Bowser Jr who's glowed a sharp bright tint of yellow. His hair completely back and he had a muzzle similar to a dragon and a mix of Bowser himself. His teeth were more sharped than what her boyfriends had always been and he had sharper horns. Truly whatever this alternative form of Junior was, it wasn't pretty.

She stood in complete shock as this alternative form stared at her in the face, "So we finally meet?" he asked smirking at the young pink mushroom girl. Toadette walking a bit farther away, "I expected Bowser Jr would eventually make you meet me, and my what a surprise to actually see you" he laughed while putting his left hand on his hip,

"Who… even are you" she asked shaking at how big he was. The alternative form just let out a gaint laugh. Toadette looking to his side seeing Bowser Jr sitting on the floor trying to control himself,

"How rude of me for not introducing myself" he replied putting his hand on her chin for a few seconds before returning to his normal posher, "My name is Splashzillia" He smirked, "The stressed version of Bowser Jr I must add" Toadette nodded, where he came from was bad,

"You can't just take over him like that" she said. Splashzillia let out another laugh,

"GAHAHAH, that's silly of you to say that about me" he said as she gave him a sudden look of disgust. He bent his body down giving the mushroom girl a good look, "But I can, and you better watch me do it. If he said he was strong as he said he always was he wouldn't of formed me through his rough times now would he? It's only a matter of time before something sets him off and then SNAP! He turns into me. You and him don't stand a chance, and I'll be the ruler of the Darklands and there's nothing that can stop me!" he laughed.

"But, Bowser is the king you can't just injure his father like that…" she said in anger. Though she hated Bowser, she never could see anyone hurting him like that. Splashzillia smiled,

"Oh you watch little missy" he said turning around before giving her a look, "once he has Bowser's power the exact same thing is going to happen to you don't get so excitedly so quickly." He turning his head back around and walked back allowing Toadette to be flipped once again and everything turning normal with Bowser Jr back at his normal state. The two stared at each other at the shock they had just been through.

For first time in weeks Bowser Jr tightly hugged her in his own concern. Toadette a little shocked he even hugged her, he wasn't a very big fan of hugging, or even this scared for that matter, so it had shocked her he was so suddenly like this,

"I'm sorry, I really wish I had known what you were so scared about" she replied as he let go of him, "I can stay with you in the castle if you want to… I don't have to stay with Toad all the time " she kissed him on his cheek, which had made him smile,

"Yeah well my dad is the only problem" he growled Toadette laughed a little, as Bowser Jr picked her up, "Actually, you can just stay in my bedroom and throne room for the time being, pretty sure you wouldn't mind it" he smiled while carrying her there.

Toadette looking ahead of the koopa princes arms as he carried her through his dad's massive castle to his own room, which she had seen before, but now had been messed up and smashed. As he set her down she looked at the floor with the entire place in a mess, it was hard to even walk inside of it, "Yeah ignore the mess" he growled,

"Well I can't really ignore it if it's everywhere?" she said making him sigh,

"I mean there's a bed right? And that's the important part" Bowser Jr replied opening one of his dressers and beginning to search inside of it,

"Now you're just sounding like Toad" she put her arms around her chest giving him a look. Bowser Jr rolling his eyes while continuing to search for an item. Bowser Jr sighed while shutting the dresser door,

"Just, all I ask of you is to STAY in my room only, I don't want my dad catching you in here" he replied turning around and handing her a mysterious red fabric, "Here, I want you to keep this on your neck at all time… I just want you feeling safer when I'm away, that and well for good luck" he blushed opening it up and wrapping the fabric on her neck. Once he took his hands off her neck she grabbed it realizing it was a spare bandana he seemed to have kept,

"Really?" she asked her ton of voice excited at getting the item from him. Bowser Jr nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before finally walking away, "I… Bowser Jr?" she asked Bowser Jr walked towards the door before turning around winking at his girlfriend,

"I'll be in my throne room if you need me. I got some work I need to finish with my dad, I'll come back for the night when I'm done. Just remember to stay here" he growled before leaving the door. Toadette watching the tip of his tail as he left room, leaving her all alone.

She lay down on the bed that to her was very uncomfortable. She thought about Splashzillia's words and what it meant by that she was next. She sighed getting up from the bed wanting do something that wasn't to Bowser Jr's mind SLEEP.

Winter must be coming if he wants to do nothing but sleep all the time. As she got up she looked around his room, deciding she should probably clean it, as he wasn't gonna do it. She yawned picking up items one by one and assorting where they went. While cleaning she noticed how many thrown pieces of paper he had down on his floor. Curiously she unwrapped them revealing what seemed to be a bunch of scribbles and drawings. Words like **_"HES DANGEROUS"_** followed by tons of doodles of him in concern. While continuing to clean the floor she kept finding more and more crumbled up pieces of paper, all with the same thing on them. She let out a giant sigh while throwing the pieces of paper away. He really was in more in trouble then he should be, she never understood why he just gave up on his dad entirely. He had a pretty good army that he could use to take over a kingdom with, yet here he was working with his dad and stressing over it.

She sighed again putting the last pieces in the trash, which lead her to his work desk. She had never exactly been to it, neither would he exactly let her near it is as he had told her it was filled so many old plans it would be over whelming for her to even look at. But curiosity struck the young toad as she opened one of the drawers just because she was curious. Wow, what a shock she was in for when she had found a large book inside of it,

"Bowser Jr likes to read?" she asked herself taking it out of the drawer and opening it up just to see what he liked to "read" which only turned out to be he didn't like to read, _he liked to write._ Toadette looked shocked as she read each date, he had been writing even before she and him actually started talking to each other. It seemed like he was writing each week of how he felt.

Before she even began reading a page she heard a large screech from outside of his bedroom. She gasped putting the book back inside the desk and running to the door to see the commotion,

"Master Bowser I warned you about Bowser Jr's rampage" Kamek said he and Bowser back away from Bowser Jr who was seemly halfway transforming into Splashzillia, his mouth and claws already half way there,

"Dad" he snarled his teeth getting sharper, "Can't you just let me be myself? We've already been over this once" he walked up to Bowser closer continuing to transform into Splashzillia. Toadette keeping his door halfway open watching him jump up on his father's throne,

"HEY" Bowser grumbled, Bowser Jr ignoring him as he grabbed a leveler from the seat, "Don't you even think abou-"before Bowser could finish his sentence. Unfortunately Bowser Jr pulled the lever opening a trap door and making Bowser fall down into a pit. Bowser Jr fastly shutting the door and smiling. Toadette gasping as he suddenly transformed this time fully into Splashzillia,

"Young prince, you're in for a lot of trouble when your dad gets out I don't care if you're a full fledge adult" Kamek pointed to him, As Splashzillia,

"It's KING, I'm king now" Splashzillia replied, "Now excuse me you old piece of nothing I'm gonna go on top of the castle and make it as an announcement to the minions I'm their new leader and there's nothing you can do about it" He laughed and then jumped down from the throne walking away to the castle stairs, Kamek walking away in anger, as Toadette had assumed he was probably going to un-trap Bowser from the trapped door.

Toadette opened the bedroom door and started to run. She ran even faster one she reached the throne room. She didn't exactly want to get caught by any of Bowser's minions or Bowser himself, because she didn't want them to think their own kingdom was being invaded by the Mushroom Kingdom or something. As she had suddenly started running up the stairs, seeing Splashzillia make it to the top of the roof. She slowly followed behind him as he stared above the castle,

"Minions" he roared, making Bowser's army appears at a fast rate, "You should welcome your new leader" Splashzillia laughed while jumping onto the ledge of the roof. Toadette shunning away to watch him very quietly. Bowser's minions looked down at each other very confused to what exactly was happening and why this "thing" was suddenly their new leader, "Since Bowser has been put away, I am the official self-proclaimed new king of the Darklands, since I am next in line to be king" he roared. The minions still extremely confused. Toadette slowly walking forward,

"Bowser Jr" she said while cocking her head. Splashzillia turning around to stare at the young pink toad. He gave her a snobby look, "What are you doing?" she asked staring at the giant turtle, not afraid to fight him. Splashzillia just growled,

" ** _YOU_** , Bowser Jr told you to stay in his bedroom for a reason, and now look what you did, you ruined my speech" Toadette staring at him,

"Bowser's gonna be upset at you" she replied Splashzillia cocking his head as Toadette walked closer, the crown of minions around the two of them. Toadette's braids bouncing back and forth from the wind as she stared at Splashzillia with anger, "Step down" she demanded.

Splashzillia just beginning to growl and then suddenly making a very large gasp and began to struggle by bending his body down and transferring back down into Bowser Jr. But Splashzillia was a very tough person and wouldn't leave without damage. He lifted his leg and jumped down from the ledge, Toadette screaming as she watched him transform back and realizing he was falling, He looked up and decided to huddle his entire body around his shell as he fell which made him right smack down on the ground breaking the poor shell in half,

"JUNIOR" Toadette screamed as she began to run back down the stairs,


	4. Chapter 3

"You do know it's going to take him a while to recover correct?" one of the doctors said looking at Toadette in the hospital room. She looked behind him seeing Bowser Jr snuggled up asleep on the bed. He hadn't awakened in three days and she was finally allowed inside his hospital room once Bowser and Kamek had already checked on him. For those past days she would rest in his room and trying to read his diary,

"Well do you think he will be alright in the next few weeks?" she asked. The doctor shrugged,

"Hard to tell" he replied. Toadette watching the doctor walk away from her, "It all depends how strong he is and if he's even wiling to allow people to even help him" The two of them suddenly hearing a phone ring, "anyways I have somethings to do, don't stay in here for long" he then stepped out of the room, leaving Toadette alone with Bowser Jr. She smiled a little and grabbed some freshly made soup from the counter. She walked up to him nudging him a little. Finally after three days the young koopa prince awoke from his three day slumber. He stared at her as she tipped the soup forward making him groan as he started drinking it. He tried to pull it away but she kept it in place,

"No, you haven't eaten in forever, you need something to refresh your body" she said as Bowser Jr continued to stare at her as he drank. He sighed as she finally pushed the bowl of soup away when he was done with it,

"What have you been doing" he asked, "clearly you know how torturest Splashzillia can be don't you? I've had nothing but flashes for the past three days" he growled. Toadette putting her hand on his head as he breathed looking as if he wanted to cry,

"Do you remember why you're here?" she asked. Bowser Jr nodding his head lightly,

"Of course I remember why. I just don't know the damage, but I don't think it would be bad… is it bad?" he asked curious. Toadette grabbing his shoulder as she reached on her toes looking at his shell. Bowser Jr turning his head around and almost yelled at the damage. His entire shell basically cracked and opened up through the center down to the right side of it leaving a giant crack,

"I fell THAT far?" he asked suddenly baring his head into his pillow, "grr, I knew I was gonna break it eventually" he sniffed clearly not enjoying the pain he was in. Toadette nodded,

"I mean if it makes you feel better, they told me it will heal up in a few wee-"Bowser Jr growled into his pillow,

"THAT doesn't give me enough time to work on the machines I need to get done with." He stood up, looking at her with a tired look. Not good to Toadette's taste, definitely looked as if he needed some more sleep.

She grabbed his bandana pushing him back down, "That's why you need to rest" she replied. Bowser Jr on the other hand refusing to,

"You can't make me" he growled trying to get up again despite getting another shot of pain through his back, making him yelp, "I've worked on things while being hurt" he said trying to jump down from the bed, "I can still do it with a major injury" Toadette crossing her arms watching him slowly realize he didn't have the strength to climb out of bed, "Ok, you're right" he groaned lying back down onto the bed. She sighed watching him fall back asleep from being so exhausted.

She looked at the clock noticing it was getting late. She decided she should get back to Bowser's Castle before she was caught being in here with the prince. She didn't want to have to go through all the hassle of being questioned about their relationship, since no one knew Bowser Jr was in a relationship and she was quite sure she didn't need anyone finding out about it. Though when it would happen, she didn't nessaricly realize the hell it would put both of them through when it did, especially when Splashzillia fully formed. For now she walked out of the room and into the hallways, giving Bowser Jr one last look as he breathed slowly as his body relax. She turned around again, ready for another boring night.


	5. Chapter 4

Bored, just as she knew she would be _Bored_. She kicked her legs back and forth on the bed, letting time slowly past. She wanted Bowser Jr to return he had been gone for some many days now that she was tempted to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Well at least it was boring until she heard commotion going on near Junior's bedroom door. She breathed realizing it was Bowser's voice. Putting her body against the door listening to the conversation,

"I don't know what's gotten into him?" Bowser asked, "All I did was ask him was to guard the castle for a while and he flipped out on me" Toadette cocking her head,

"Well, I mean he was already going to work on more stuff for you before you interrupted him. I think you're stressing the poor kid out" the voice who replied being Kamek,

"I'm sure he's fine Kamek, I know my son well enough" he said proudly. Kamek came very hesitant, not to well liking Bowser's ideology,

"Well I mean Bowser he is 19… doesn't seem to be oh I don't know old enough to be doing things on his own, without you telling him what to do. I know you don't like it but, I've been monitoring his activity when he's gone from the Darklands, he's clearly in the Mushroom Kingdom doing-"

"Evil things" Bowser replied laughing Toadette breathing getting a bit faster, hoping Kamek didn't have suspension of where he was exactly at. However she was lucky,

"Doing quite normal things actually. It's almost like he has accepted most of the citizen's better then you have" Kamek looked at Bowser cocking his head, "However I digress, maybe he's actually doing what we had told him long ago and he does want to be like you. Maybe this form of him is what he wanted to be in the first place" Kamek suggested. Toadette making a tiny gasp did Kamek really just say that? Did he not realize Bowser Jr really was more just hurt? Bowser let out a sigh,

"Well, let me go into his room real quick and grab his paint brush, if he's going to be "himself" as you put it, I'm not taking any chances" Bowser said while turning around heading around to the door. Toadette jumped up in surprise and began to run away. Luckily Bowser Jr had a closet for some unknown reason, which allowed her to run inside before Bowser came through the door.

When he did open the door, Toadette looked through the crack watching as he opened up one of Bowser Jr's dressers grabbing his paint brush and then slamming the dresser shut. For a few seconds he looked up at the closet. Though he couldn't see her for those few seconds they made eye contact which already made her stomach turn with fear. This guy was HUGE. More big than Bowser Jr. He puffed and began to walk out of the room, holding Junior's paintbrush as it dripped with paint. Toadette slowly coming out of the closet and watching Bowser walk away with Kamek. She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door quietly.

She got lucky she noticed Bowser's presents that time. It was boring she needed another nap. She laid down wanting to sleep again. Which she was about to when suddenly the bedroom door opened up again the female koopaling in all her glory stood in front of her. Toadette jumped in shocked, but at the same time kind of happy it wasn't Bowser. Wendy looked at her as she took a few steps into his room,

"Oh hi Toadette" she said looking around his room, "Have you seen his tools? I need them for one of King Bowser's ships" She nodded,

"No" she replied a little mad, "You scared me, I thought you were Bowser" Wendy rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, just do you have a possibility of where the tools could be at least?" Toadette shrugged. The two of them always had an attitude towards each other. Usually because well, she was protective of Junior at times, since well he was a lot younger than her and secondly she has this thing in her mind that since she was the only female koopaling it gave her the right to put Toadette down since she was one of the few females in her own species and koopa's are SO much better than Toads, so it had to make sense she was smarter, prettier and out to get for, "What are you even doing here?" Wendy asked her lips almost hitting the drawer she opened, Toadette cracking a smile at seeing that,

"Bowser Jr invited me in here a few days ago" she replied Wendy began to search through his stuff,

"Why? Are you living with us now?" Wendy asked, "Bowser Jr should feel for shame of himself" She said as Toadette hit the bed in anger, knowing very well Wendy was doing it to her just to irritate her, "Were you the one who caused him to go insane" Toadette holding her breath as she used her left foot to suddenly push out Bowser Jr's tool kit. She lifted it up and threw it at Wendy's necklace,

"Maybe it was you, who do it "Toadette replied in the heat of the moment. Wendy picked up the tool box growling,

"You're lucky he's the prince and you can actually get royalty stuff" Wendy scuffed before leaving the room. Toadette jumping down from the bed and slamming the door shut herself,

"You don't have to be so jealous about it jeez" she rolled her eyes. Wendy knew if she was going to marry Bowser Jr she would of course be a princess. According to Toadette's own research, she learned Wendy wanted to be a princess herself, and she thought she could of the way the Darklands was. Well of course until Bowser Jr came into the picture and ruined her entire plan of that ever actually happening. Which was probably another reason Wendy probably had a giant hate for her. She sighed again she just wanted to rest, was it not that much to ask for…


	6. Chapter 5

"You can't just stay down forever" she heard the familiar voice of her best friend say, "Please get up" he said again. Suddenly she was lifted up by both him and Captain, "Look I know your hurt by the sudden news of both you and your boyfriend but you can't continue to be like this staying down depressed" Toad said giving her stare, before him and Captain suddenly disappeared when they looked forward.

Toadette gasping as she looked forward seeing this huge black cloud of smoke in front of her, she wanted to run, but as she stepped backwards the cloud would move forward almost as if it was trying to grab her. Eventually she lost balance and fell down on the floor. For a few seconds she sat there thinking it was going to grab her and kill her. But she was wrong. It stopped in its tracks starting to take shape, "Who… are you…?" she asked as it kept forming and finally took the shape of a toad. But not just any toad a very similar form of her to be exact,

"The better question is who are you?" they asked. Toadette backing her head a bit shocked, did… it just talk? The duplicate lunged at Toadette crossing paths as it suddenly disappeared when it hit her body. Or so she thought. When she looked down she noticed her hands suddenly had claws. No way? Toads never grew nails she knew that as a fact!

"You should tell me who you are" she asked, suddenly feeling her head pound heavily, making her almost collapse and then lift up again when it finally passed,

"I'm you of course" it said going back inside of her mind, pounding her head again, "I'm you" it kept repeating in her head as she collapsed back down on the ground. Screaming from the pain of it all before lying on the ground, unsure of what to do,

"Hey" she heard a voice say again. A few seconds later she felt a touch on her shoulder and woke up back inside Bowser Jr's bedroom, "A word of advice" Bowser Jr growled as he slammed the door shut. Toadette barely even awake as her boyfriend scooted her away from the edge of the bed a little, "If you're going to be in here lock the door" he said walking to his dresser, "You don't want to get caught by my dad do you?" he asked. Toadette shaking her head one for Bowser Jr's answer and secondly to wake up from the weird dream she had,

"I wasn't expecting you to be back this soon" Toadette yawned obviously still tired. Bowser Jr adjusted his bandana,

"Recovery doesn't last long" he replied. Toadette rolling her eyes,

"You were literally in the hospital for two weeks, don't you dare tell me it doesn't last long" she said Bowser Jr giving his neck a crack,

"Don't remind me about that place" he growled searching through the drawer, "I got up because I was hungry at one point and they yelled at me not to do that, when I was perfectly fine. Oh and DON'T even get me started when I had to pis-"he was interrupted by Toadette groaning,

"Ok you don't need to tell me that experience" her mouth suddenly sour tasting. She looked at him as he was slowly becoming more irritated at his own dresser,

"Where is it?" he asked continually searching,

"Where is what?" she asked Bowser Jr coming more concerned,

"My paint brush, I just had it in here" and that's when she remember Bowser. He had taken it of course,

"Oh Bowser has it" she replied. Bowser Jr tail stiffing up as he turned around slowly and gave Toadette a look,

"He took it?" he asked, as she nodded her head. He stomped his foot in anger," I need that for my project…. DAD" he yelled starting to run towards the door, "DAD" he repeated. Toadette rolling her eyes as he opened the door and shut it. Toadette ignoring what he literally told her a few minutes ago and opened the door and caught him talking to his dad,

"You're out earlier than I thought" Bowser said cocking his head as Bowser Jr stomped his foot,

"Give me back my paintbrush" Junior growled. Bowser letting out a sigh as he adjusted his shell,

"No, if you think knocking me down into a trap door and pretending to be king is fun to you, I'm quite sure you don't need more power than you already have" Bowser Jr letting out a sigh and starting to circle around his dad knowing very well he probably had it. Toadette could agree on Junior with that. Bowser would be dumb enough to put it somewhere he could easily grab it. However the two of them were wrong. Bowser stepped on Junior's tail when he came back around making him screech,

"I don't have it on me" He growled, "Besides I put it somewhere where you can't reach it" He then picked Bowser Jr back up by his tail as he looked at him directly, "You're grounded from even leaving this castle until you can prove to me you can behave" Bowser Jr looking at his own father shocked,

"You can't ground me, I'm a legal adult. I'll just go back to the Mushroom Kingdom" he jumped off landing on his stomach, turning around to stare at his dad once again,

"Step one foot into that kingdom and I'll make Ludwig the next prince in line" he roared, shooting a fire ball out of his mouth. Bowser Jr getting up and beginning to run. His dad for sure scared him too much too even fight him back. Toadette watching as he ran back into his bedroom and slammed the door,

"He must be angry at me" he panted, "I've never seen my dad get so irritated at me, usually he's supportive of me if I want something" than he sighed jumping onto his own bed laying on his stomach as he let out a long sigh. Toadette jumping onto the bed herself,

"Do you at least know an alternative route where the guards can't catch you? "she asked. Bowser Jr shrugged,

"Well I have that place where I can always bring you into, but even than I risk myself getting caught" he growled. Toadette than didn't know what to do with him. Most importantly she needed him in case she had to go back,

"Well can you at least try? I've been gone for the past few weeks; Toad is probably worried sick about me. Not to mention we have a daughter who probably needs attention" Bowser Jr getting up a bit to readjust himself on the bed. It looked like he turned worried. Well at least she thought she turned to look at her as he lay down on the pillow,

"I think we should more focus on my problem" he said with a long sigh, "We don't know if Splashzillia can reappear or not, consider yourself lucky you don't have this problem." he growled. Toadette freeze, almost completely forgetting about Splashzillia, "I don't even want to go back to sleep because I know he's still going to be there. Taking his cloud shape and turning into me in my dreams. It's been annoying" he groaned. Toadette gasping thinking about that really weird dream she had earlier today,

"Bet it involved getting pounded in the head multiple times with words" she replied. Bowser Jr lifting himself up a bit,

"Actually it did. How did you know that?" he asked. Toadette shrugging,

"I had a similar dream to that" she replied. Bowser Jr gasping a bit. Staring at her for a good few seconds before shaking his head. Toadette watching as he got up again. Putting his bandana on his mouth as he head towards the door, "Junior" she said as he turned around to look at her for a few seconds,

"I'm going back out to my machinery again. Don't bug me" his voice more in concern. She watched him run away as fast he could, ignoring his own words about the bedroom door. Toadette sighing deep down she knew he was suddenly extremely worried and probably cared about her own safety, but didn't want to admit it to her, so he ran off.

Well than she made another decision, which was to go and find out what he was exactly doing. With how fast he ran away he didn't seem to just be working on machinery, he was working on something else.

The curious pink toad slowly walked out of the bedroom again. Walking around Bowser's castle was risky for one thing, especially without Junior to guide her where exactly she was at. This castle was much bigger than Peach's castle so it was hard to navigate around. Nether less though she had to get used to it, as far as her future went she would be in charge someday. She skimmed the walls suddenly stopping near Bowser Jr's throne room.

Despite Bowser Jr being her boyfriend, she was never exactly allowed to go in here. She never knew why either. He always told her it was his own place, for all his "important" stuff. Yet he let her inside his bedroom which he kept even more private. She walked a little closer and that's exactly where he was at. He was walking around in circles grabbing things and throwing them to the ground. Not caring if it broke or not,

"Please, if you're gonna get anyone just go after me" he said in anger," I have a lot of work to do anyways" he huffed. Throwing another item to the ground. Toadette really wanting to talk to him again but she knew if she even step one foot into that room he might get angry at her for stepping out of his bedroom. So she continued to watch him from the hallway. She couldn't still get the hint at what he was so angry about.

Suddenly he began to let out a scream and kicked the floor once again, "I swear I'm gonna run away and take her with if I even half to. I just can't stand seeing her as hurt as me" he said with a sigh. Toadette getting a bit closer, still continuing to watch as he talked to himself. It made her suddenly realize….was he caring about her? She looked at him and began smiling a little as he continued ranting to himself about how scared he was for her safety. This was shocking from him. He usually never expressed his feelings like this. It must have been an isolation thing. She back away when he walked farther into his throne room. She didn't exactly know what he was going to do next, but she assumed he was going to get started on his work again. This made her decide she should probably get back to his bedroom before anyone caught her.

She turned herself around smiling a bit as she walked back, Knowing very well Bowser Jr cared about her. Well it wasn't exactly the last time he got worried about her. As when she walked back she felt something grab really big touch the back of her vest, making her scream as she was suddenly taken off the ground. Turning around to Bowser giving her a look,

"Did Mario really think I wouldn't catch a spy of his so quickly?" Bowser asked Toadette struggling to jump down from his grip. Usually in this type of situation she would call for Junior. But she didn't want to reveal to Bowser about their relationship,

"Spy?" she asked playing along, "I am not a spy, I only came here for an item, alright now let me go" she said but Bowser just laughed and pushed her holding her like a hamster,

"Really now let a toad like you go? I know you well enough Toadette, what are you ACTUALLY here for?" he asked squeezing her making her gasp for breath. She sighed knowing very well she won't get out of this situation now would she?

"Fine I'll tell you, but I can't say you're gonna like it…" she replied.


	7. Chapter 6

_"Toadette" Bowser Jr asked as he walked through the halls, "Toadette?" he repeated again. He suddenly felt his gut clench a little, "Toadette, I told you to say in my bedroom. Please tell me you didn't leave" he asked. Still looking around, "I don't want more stress than what's already put onto me… I really hope you're fine"_

Toadette stretched herself as she woke up in a large cage that Bowser has put her into. She must have fallen asleep after he left for the night. For the most past she really wanted to get going and return into Bowser Jr's bedroom before anything else happens. She had already revealed to much to Bowser and she didn't want to escalate it to more than just that. Of course before she tried to even open the cage door. Bowser slammed the room door and walked inside,

"Good morning" he smirked touching her braid with his hand. Toadette backing away clearly not wanting her braids to be touched by him,

"Take one more touch like that and I'll hurt you, you giant turtle" She screeched. Bowser cocking his head a little confused at Toadette's wording, but then he just growled a little as smoke fell out of his mouth,

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or anything" he growled," I just came to stop by to see you jeez" Toadette not exactly buying Bowser's words. She sat down in the cage and cross her arms,

"You could have at least told me that instead of touching my braids you know" she asked as they swished back and forth, Bowser letting out another sigh as she set kept looking at him angry,

"I wanted you to tell me more about the Mushroom Kingdom and how you're smart enough to be able to get into my castle unnoticed. We already established you aren't a spy but here for a reason, but you aren't telling me" he said irritated. Toadette hesitant,

"Look I just came by to-"she was interrupted by Bowser putting his foot down,

"Don't even try lying to me." He said before she could finish her sentence, "We've had reports of someone in my own son's bedroom for the few weeks and since he just got back today I'm assuming you're associated with him. What have you been doing to him? You're probably the reason he tried to take over the Darklands" Bowser growled while putting his face closer to the cage door. Toadette backing away a little scared of how giant the turtle was,

"He's just a friend of mine" she replied. Bowser steaming out smoke from his muzzle,

"Are you trying to make my own son go against me?" he yelled, "A girly like you probably gets bored of all those toads that in the Mushroom Kingdom, of course you would try something new and go after the prince of the Darklands. " he replied Toadette backing up shocked and offended,

"Are you saying… I'm a slu-" she was interrupted by him growling,

"It's part of Mario's plan isn't it?" he growled again, "He wants to put my son in danger" he clenched his fist. Toadette jumping back and tried to open the door,

"This has nothing to do with Mario" she replied continually trying to open the door, "I am not using your son for some plot either. He's just…" she pushed the bars, "suddenly came a friend of mine a years ago alright now LET ME GO" she said irritated. Bowser pushed the cage back causing her to fly back. She groaned trying to get up,

"There's more to it" he replied. She sighed, knowing very well she wouldn't be able to argue with Junior's dad. He was to dumbfounded. She got up and gave him a look,

"Fine, if you don't think I'm telling you the truth, why don't you ask Junior himself?" she asked Bowser gave her another look. She crossed her arms and tapped her left foot waiting for an answer. Bowser just nodded his head and walked towards the door. Toadette searching her cap for a few seconds starting to look for anything that could break open the cage. However no luck, just things she normally stored,

"JUNIOR!" Bowser roared as Toadette heard him walk out of the room and look for him. A few seconds later coming back with Bowser Jr, who seemly looked very pale. The poor teenager was worried sick. Toadette a lot more relieved as he came into the room, "Care to explain to me this?" he asked pointing to her. Making him back away in shock at the site of her,

"Help me" she whispered low enough for him to hear. Bowser Jr's tail adjusting to a neutral stand as he slowly walked up to her,

"I can't believe you would allow a person like this inside of your room" Bowser growled. Bowser Jr turned to look at him, "what do you think you're doing hanging out with sluts from the Mushroom Kingdom" he growled. Bowser Jr backing away,

"WHAT?" he asked, "Dad, she isn't using me for sexual acts and she certainly isn't trying to turn me against you" he growled. Bowser lifting an eyebrow, "Just let her go, she hasn't done anything wrong" Bowser refusing to even open the cage door,

"She must be hypnotizing you to say these things" Bowser replied. Junior let out another irritated growl,

"NO dad, I choose to go against you myself. She just managed to get into my life" he said Toadette seeing himself starting to get so incredibly stressed like before, Bowser looking down at his own son in disbelief. He sighed looking at Toadette who was looking at Junior as it looked like he was going to cry,

"I mean if you felt that way why didn't you just tell me, there was no reason to start all of th-" Before Bowser could finish his sentence Bowser Jr walked up to him closer,

"I would have, but you would have never listened" he growled. Walking past him stomping on his feet and walking up the cage, "I bet I could be a better leader then you any day if I had the resources" he mumbled. Toadette swearing by her own mind she saw his hair darken to a greyer tone as he reached into his shell grabbing a cage key. Bowser letting out a growl as he jumped up quickly and unlocked the cage. Toadette jumping down as fast as possible,

"I didn't say you could let her out- WHERE are you going" Bowser yelled as he suddenly grabbed a hold of her left hand and started to run as fast he possibly could, Toadette being forced to drag along as he ran. Bowser roaring from far away as they jumped out of the room he had put her into.

Bowser Jr sighed when they eventually reached his bedroom giving her a dead on look, "I don't understand the both of you" he growled as he opened up his bedroom door, adjusting his bandana as he picked up seemly a huge suit case, "And you know what both the Darklands and the Mushroom Kingdom bug the hell out of me" he growled starting to pick up a bunch of items off the floor and his dresser. Toadette cocked her head watching the young turtle pick them up,

"What are you doing?" she asked as Junior zipped up the suit case," We're going to the soda jungle and living there for now on" he replied, "I'll go against my dad's army if I really have to. I'm so done with his-"Toadette grabbed his shoulder squeezing it a little,

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme?" she asked. Bowser Jr rolled his eyes,

"No" he replied adjusting the bag, "My dad won't even notice I'm gone. He will think I went back into the Mushroom Kingdom" Toadette looking at him confused,

"Couldn't we just stay there then?" she asked

"And be with Toad? No, if my dad can take control of a part of the land so can I" he smiled. Toadette gasping a bit, completely remembering that she had left her best friend behind. Well… there was no way to go and get him either, he would be so upset if he saw what Junior was doing. Bowser Jr sighed giving her a look, "It's for our own good" he growled as he turned to exit his bedroom door. Toadette looking at the crack on his shell once again… she just didn't want him getting hurt again like before….


	8. Chapter 7

"Junior" She said as they jumped out of a warp pipe. Bowser Jr going his own way as they entered the Soda Jungle area,

"Out here, my dad has an abounded cabin that we should be able to stay in" he said. Toadette wrapping her arms together as Bowser Jr took out what seemed to be some plans, "I plan on taking out this entire forest area here and getting my dad's old minions here and when I'm done with that we can start to build some of these machinery on our own" he smiled,

"We?" she replied, "This is YOUR plan not mine" Bowser Jr turned around, a little irritated,

"But, you know how to design them and construct them right? It will give you something to do rather than getting cabin fever" Toadette rolled her eyes, "I mean you figured out something to do while I was gone right? " He stepped a bit closer to her clearly wanting to talk,

"You mean by sleep, using your shower and sneaking around the castle to get food? Then yes I guess you could count that as doing YOUR activities" she replied. Bowser Jr sighed as they were almost to the cabin Junior was talking about,

"I mean I do more than that, but that's the basic" Junior replied as he took out a key from his shell,

"Can we at least go to the Mushroom Kingdom? Toad is probably worried sick about me!" she asked. Junior nodding his head as he made his way to the cabin door,

"Well I would, but obviously my dad and Kamek are gonna start to look for me" He sighed opening the door. Toadette looking around the place interested. For being owned by Bowser it was really small. But small enough for two people to stay inside of and being protected from the outskirts of the forest, "He can't find me here. He tells me there is nothing resourceful about the soda jungle, but that's a lie" Bowser Jr walked up to a window seal that was next to a bunk bed. He breathed a bit heavier as he looked out at the river, "There are tons of poisonous enemies I could get to be leaded by me if I wanted to" he smirked.

Toadette gasping a little, "But Junior, you're not immune to their poison" Bowser Jr just let out a laugh,

"I'm pretty sure a prince like me can get them to not shoot their goo at me" he replied turning around Toadette shaking her head, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. It was so sudden to—almost as if she knew what junior was doing what was a bad idea. She sighed and watched Bowser Jr rub his stomach a little. Lifting his shell a little as he dug down into it and taking out a sack of romaine lettuce that he gladly started to chomp on. He set the bag down on a desk that was across from the bed. Turning to look at her for a few seconds as she put her hand on her head, "Are you ok?" he asked cocking his head. She nodded her head,

"Oh I'm fine" she replied backing up a little as she felt a sudden burst of dizziness again, "I think I just need to rest" she said with a sigh as she began to climb up the bunk bed latter. Her dizziness starting to turn into a headache, to the point she didn't even want to get up for a while. Bowser Jr looked up at her as she rested her head down on the pillow. She shut her eyes while putting her hands onto the side of her face blocking out the rest of the afternoon sun. Bowser Jr turned back around and walked back to his desk.

This made everything go quiet. As Bowser Jr sat at his desk getting a piece of paper out and beginning to draw with his pencil. Toadette on the other hand beginning to fall asleep again,

 _"Dang it, not again" she whispered to herself as she entered the dream world once again. Only this time she was getting up from the bed she was just laying on. Bowser Jr still was writing. She found herself walking towards him, "Junior" she questioned as he kept writing, "You've been writing for a while don't you think should take a break"_

 _"I was actually about to" he replied dropping his pencil. Toadette smiling as he turned around and looked at her with the same eye's as Splashzillia, making her jump back as he began to transform into the giant beast. She cocked her head again as the cabin changed back to the place she was before. A different ray of clouds circling past them as Splashzillia inched closer, "You" he growled walking up to the young pink toad, Toadette was suddenly being pulled up by his hands._

 _"Shocked you haven't transformed yet" he said continually holding her hand. He let out a laugh; "At the right time I'll be there" he smiled Toadette looking up at him as he squeezed her hand at a harder rate. Splashzillia smirking as Toadette noticed the claws on her fingers starting to appear. Looking at the sudden mirror in her as she suddenly saw sharp teeth began to pounder in her mouth. She watched as they began to sharper and Splashzillia touched the sides of her braids allowing blond hair to grow between them, "You could easily step through this mirror and into the real world" Splashzillia said looking at the frightened pink toad as continued looking at the mirror, "Enter into the real world with me" he smiled._

 _Toadette turned around giving him a look. She couldn't and she wouldn't transform into something so horrible as this. She was loyal to her own kingdom she just couldn't, "Make the decision" Splashzillia began to whisper in his own evil tone "Corruptette"_ Toadette jumping out of the bed in her own sweat as she reached back into reality. Looking to her left she noticed Bowser Jr was gone. She sighed deciding she should probably go and find him.

With that thought in mind she jumped down from her bed, yawning as she opened the cabin door. Walking out she looked out at the Soda Jungle seeing if she could catch him somewhere. She walked forward seeing the river of poison flow down while she looked for him. Eventually she found Junior but not anywhere pretty, "JUNIOR, what are you doing?" she asked seeing him slowly making his way towards a poisonous piranha plant,

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered walking towards the plant. Toadette rolling her eyes as he took out his hand. The plant cautiously staring at him as Bowser Jr slowly began to pull out what seemed to be a tube from his shell, "See" Bowser Jr smiled standing across from it as he got onto his knee's trying to grab its stem,

"He's gonna shoot you" Toadette whispered. And she was right. When Bowser Jr tried to grab it's neck the plant went into defense mode and shot poisonous at him multiple times, making him yelp as he started to back away feeling dizzy. He growled a little grabbing the side of his head as his entire body turned a purplish tint. Toadette frowned as the young prince looked as if he was going to puke,

"Oh jeez" he groaned putting his hand on his stomach as he could feel himself getting super nauseous. Toadette sighed,

"That's what you get for messing with one of those things" she said walking up to it herself. Bowser Jr watching her angrily as she kicked it from the side killing it and receiving a coin. She looked at him again, "Get back inside the cabin. I'll find some herbs" right as she said that Bowser Jr began to puke furiously. Purple ooze shooting out everywhere on the ground. She sighed again beginning to walk away from him. She just hoped she could find some herbs soon before he was to sick,

"Toadette" he said grabbing stomach painfully. She turned to look at him, "Try near the soda jungle river, there's a bunch of herbs there" he replied looking as if he was going to puke again. She only nodded her head as she continues out into the soda jungle.

Going out by her in a quiet place like this was probably a dangerous idea. But then again as a adventuring avocet she knew her ways around many dangerous places. The only difference being she wasn't a part of royalty or very strong like Junior. She walked down the purple and green path. Hating the smell of the river as she closely approached it

Suddenly she heard a rumble through the trees. She gasped in fright curious where the noise was coming from, "Hello?" she asked turning to walk over to the shallow bushes. They moved so fastly it scared the living daylight out of the young pink toad as her friend Captain Toad jumped out of the bushes and let out a giant fake roar,

"ROAR, I'm here to take your gold" he laughed while putting his arms in the air, Toadette frowned. Not liking his joke to well,

"Captain, don't scare me like that! Besides what are you even doing out here in the first place?" Toadette replied brushing off her dress a little,

"Looking for more diamonds. I've heard there's some here in the Mushroom Kingdom" he smiled while adjusting his headlamp, "But I should more be asking what are YOU doing here?" Toadette sighed. Obviously the toad wasn't going to leave her be, when she definitely had other things to do with her life,

"Bowser Jr dragged me out here, because he thinks he can take over his dad's army with the poisonous plants here. I'm looking for herbs because you know Junior; he's idiotic and poisoned himself just like I knew he would. " she said with a sigh, "I just can't find them" Captain adjusted his bag as he suddenly began to walk a head of Toadette,

"I'm assuming you were going for the river?" he asked Toadette nodded, It was exactly what Junior had told her. Captain smiled,

"Well near there's a clear side of the river" Captain started to run as he reached his place. Toadette looked down seeing a patch of herbs on the side of the river that wasn't filled with purple goo. She instantly began to pick some out including some _extra's_ because she knew Junior would poison himself again. Captain on the other hand was bending down and looking at his map,

"Hmm…" the Captain said turning on his headlamp," If I'm right…" he put his hand on his chin and kicked the dirt a little, "There should be a diamond right here" he said while kicking the ground. Toadette took off her bandana and put more herbs into it. While picking she stumbled onto a _huge_ herb. Not wanting to take any chances she grabbed it,"Huh? I guess not-"he was interrupted by Toadette pulling the herb. She used almost all her strength to pull the thing out of the ground and when she did, there stood a diamond, "AHA there it is" he smiled picking it up and putting it inside his backpack. Toadette set the other plant piece down and picked out a few more and shut it tight,

"Thanks Captain" she blushed. Captain nodded. Toadette Started to make her way back up the hill Captain decided to follow her back. Which she didn't mind she just hoped Junior wouldn't get all crabby seeing him with her,

"So I've heard about Bowser Jr's case the past few days now that you said something about it" Captain said, "I've heard he has some type of transformation? Me and the other team members have been so worried about you." Toadette blinked frozen in thought. I guess it was true. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was probably so worried about her and where she went. Bowser Jr being gone also didn't help, "Toadette, maybe you should come back and come along with me and the brigade." He said as they reached the top of the hill.

Staying with Captain? Toadette thought to herself. While it would push her away from some of Bowser Jr's stress, she really didn't want to deal with. But then again if she abounded Junior for Captain he might have some suspension, which would make everything worse. Then again she really needed to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom she had been gone for almost a month, and wasn't doing her job at Peach's Castle…. Then again she never did that… but it didn't matter they-especially Toad were probably worried sick," Well… Bowser Jr hasn't been feeling well mentally and I don't he would like it if I left" she said with a sigh. Captain looked very disappointed at her response,

"Eh… well just let me know if you ever still want to when this entire situation gets over with…" his voice sounded so sad about it. She sighed reaching the top of the hill, seeing that Bowser Jr had gone back inside, assumingly because he wasn't feeling well. She sighed opening the cabin door, she turned around to look at Captain who was just so concerned about her. But at this moment she didn't seem to care,

"I'll think about it" she said before slamming the door behind her. She knew she was being very rude to him, but she honestly needed more things to focus on. Like Bowser Jr, who was laying on the bottom bunk bed, he was still that purple tint and looked like he was going to barf again if he moved. She moved a bit closer to him undoing her bandana and taking one of the larger herbs out of it.

He moaned as she shoved it into his mouth. She smiled as he finally started to turn back to a normal color, "Thank you" he said rubbing the right side of his head slightly. When he was back to full health he jumped off the bed. Toadette sighing as she watched him jump back his to his desk, "So look what I made" he smiled. Toadette crossing her arms at what he made, "I designed out a poisonous machine we can use against our enemies" he smiled, walking closer to her and grabbing his side. She screamed as he pulled her up to his sign, "think about it, we could become the only ones immune to poison, and we could easily take over both kingdoms. Wouldn't it be great to have all this land, without anyone trying to stop us?" his eyes glittered as he waved his left hand up in the air in excitement," It would be amazing" he swung her closer to his body trying to kiss her on the lips, but she pulled him away fastly,

"Junior" she said his face filled with concern as she pulled him back, "Don't you think that's a little obsessive? I mean becoming the future queen of the Darklands sounds great to me, in fact something I would like to be a part of… but idk if we were going to take over the kingdoms don't you think we should go after them when I don't know we're in charge of the Darklands?" she asked. Bowser Jr sighed, knowing very well she was right. It would be a much better option then going against his dad. Then he pulled her away angry,

"Are you saying I'm being idiotic?" he asked his tone of voice starting to get angry, Toadette shrugged,

"I mean yeah-"she was stopped by him beginning to growl angrily,

"Well when you put it that way, then maybe I would be better off doing all of this myself" he yelled. Crumbling the piece of paper in his hand. Toadette of course had NO intention of making him this mad. But, he suddenly was,

"Junior, I was trying to help you-"she was interrupted by him throwing the piece of paper at her face and turning around,

"Don't talk to me about your stupid plan" he growled, walking down to the cabin's kitchen, "In fact, if you hate it so much why you don't go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and leave me by myself." He growled. Toadette backing away as she swears she saw for a split second his eye's glow from blue to a yellowish tint. She stomped her feet, really angry at Bowser Jr for thinking that,

"FINE" she replied loudly as he walked far away to the point only the tip of his tail could be seen. She turned around and looked at the door, really wanting to leave and just do as what Captain had told her. Then she had a second thought. If she left Bowser Jr may come even more unstable, something she didn't want to happen to him. She breathed in a long breath, deciding to go back to bed instead. Before heading up the bunk bed ladder she felt her head began to pound very heavily most likely due to Bowser Jr's annoyance, she didn't want to worry about it…


	9. Chapter 85

_Here we are standing on the side of the frozen lake. Since it is so close to Frosted Glaciers and Mt. Brr it freezes over at night, not a very good place to be fighting off a demon. Corruptette's yellow glowing eyes stare at mine, as she tries to grab my bandana, that I forcefully pull back, "We could work this out" she told me trying to grab me. I sigh knowing what she was trying to do. She was trying to trick me to work with her on my own personal plan that I came up with myself. Not something I want to be doing._

 _I don't know how it happened, but it did. I was just getting something to drink from that herb I ate to regain hydration. That's when I saw it, her alternative form. I just don't have the guts to tell her I've known who Corruptette is longer than her. She started talking to me through a mirror asking me to join her as Splashzillia, but I woke up before I made my decision._

 _Corruptette looks at me her glowing eyes of ambition. She smiles as she walks with a strut grabbing my hand only this time with a more firm touch as if she wants me to give into her flirty ways, "I'll give you any desire you please if you just join me" she smiled that evilly grin that even I hated it. I gagged I just couldn't do that. If I wanted any desires it would come from the one inside Corruptette herself. I push her hand away fastly, Corruptette getting angrier at me,_

 _"Stop you aren't going to get what you want by briving me" I growl out of anger. Out of defense I push her back towards the clear lake. She stops right on the edge. She gives me a smile again, almost as if she's gonna do something wrong or more so something to terrify me._

 _This makes me think about the now healed up pink scar on the left side of my shell. She wouldn't her hurt physical form would she? I think to myself. But it's too late, "You do realize by making me fall in here I can hurt her" Corruptette laughed, "Just like Splashzillia hurt you." She smiled again. I sighed knowing she was right. I could just give in and keep her safe, but then again I would rather have her back to herself and smiling at me like the pretty in pink girl she was,_

 _"Only if it brings her back I won't mind" he replied. Corruptette rolling her eyes,_

 _"Suit yourself. But just remember I'll be back eventually" she giggled before jumping down onto the Ice lake. I let out a scream as I watched her began to crack open the ice, I jumped onto the ice myself trying to catch her as Toadette began to reform back into her normal form. But it was too late. Both of our weights caused the ice water to break, making it jab my left foot as I broke through it myself. Not wanting to let her drown, I sunk into the Icey water myself feeling it freezer burn my skin as I sunk down deeper into the water. Luckily because I was a turtle I could swim and be able to breathe under here just fine. But Toadette on the other hand not so much. She was more for land then water unlike me. But I saw her when we were 7 feet below the earth's surface struggling to even be able to breathe on her own. Quickly I swam up to her grabbing her by the arms as I pulled her up onto my chest seeing her eye's squint as she was starting to lose consciousness. The cold water making my skin shiver again as I could barely even see where I was going._

 _Quickly I started swim upwards feeling her become limper the more I stayed down there, the light above me getting brighter and brighter as I made it to the surface. But fortunately I made it just in time and jumped out of the water and onto the surface as fast as I could. As I limped up the hill. I feel her cold wet body turn into warmth from the hot air. I close my eyes for a few seconds heavily breathing and know full well she's safe from whatever that was. She'll always be safe with me; just as long as she joins me against my own dad… at least I can only hope…_

Bowser Jr set his pencil down and adjusted his shell a little. Knowing very well the next few decisions of his life would probably change him and his own kingdom the Darklands for good. It wasn't easy going against his own father. But it's what he had to do, if he wasn't going to allow him to do what he wanted to.


	10. Chapter 8

Toadette sighed again as she tied her bandana back around her neck. She wasn't feeling quite the best ever since this morning, and she didn't exactly know why. She had taken a shower after having some lunch with Junior and that still didn't solve the problem she was having. Junior on the other hand had been sitting in bed all day from this giant bruise he had somehow gotten on his left foot. He had told her he had gotten it last night from tripping on a floor board. Which she had doubted because he wouldn't have _that_ big of a bruise. Especially not one which covered his entire foot, "Junior, I really think you should relax for a while" she said as he was writing down some notes in bed. He rolled his eyes and continued writing,

"And quit my plan? I can't not since I have it almost plan out" he replied. Toadette getting irritated at him. Obviously he had forgiven her the last time they were talking, and it was at this point Toadette knew there was no way to stop him as he was just continue anyways, but it was worth a shot,

"No, you can still work on it. I'm just saying it maybe be best to relax and let yourself heal before you get back to it." she sighed and decided to sit on the bed with him," You were doing the same thing when you wanted to work on your machines just a month ago." Bowser Jr sighed and put his notebook and pencil to his side. He put his hands in the air and fell back on the bed, quite angry.

Toadette rolled her eyes as he looked up at the upper bed frame, "There I'm resting, happy?" he growled. Toadette let out a slight giggle, knowing well he was mad but trying to be entertaining. She adjusted her dress a little grabbing his left leg a little. Bowser Jr putting his arms to his side and looking at her with his blue eyes, "Ey, keep it clean" he puffed his cheeks a little of embarrassment.

Toadette lowered her hands, "Relax, I just wanted to look at your bruise on your foot." She said grabbing his foot and beginning to rub it slightly. Bowser Jr for once in the past few weeks actually started to calm down now. She smirked a little noticing him starting to get tired as she massaged him. She looked at how red and purple it had turned. In fact it looked like it had gotten worse. This certainly wasn't a floor board injury at all. Junior had somehow hurt himself in a way that he didn't want to tell her, "Junior, what did you actually do to your foot?" she asked, "this looks like you smashed it into something"

Bowser Jr opened his left eye for a few seconds and then he made himself get up by lifting his stomach. He looked over to his right and then back to Toadette, "Ok… so I may have jumped onto the clear lake and smashed my foot into the ice" he breathed. Toadette looking up at him, "I was looking for another way to protect myself from the poison and I saw something interesting in the lake so I stepped on the ice to find out what it was and I ended up breaking through the ice." He looked at her knowing quite well she was gonna be angry. And oh she definitely was angry at him for that,

"Don't you think you should calm down on your plans then?" she asked her voice filled with anger. Bowser Jr shrugged,

"Well as long I don't do anything stupid again like falling on the ice I will be fine" he yawned as Toadette continued rubbing his left foot as he seemed to really like it. She let out a heaping sigh. Bowser Jr didn't exactly know when to stop his plans and he would always instead continue to roll with them even if they sounded stupid to others. He was always like that, which is what she disliked about him sometimes. She set his foot down. Deciding to lay across from his,

"What do you plan to do with the kingdom once you take over it?" She asked. Bowser Jr just looked up at her and laughed,

"A lot of things" he replied turning his back around and shutting his eyes once again. It concerned Toadette for quite a while. She never realized until now but he was quiet about his plans. Almost as if he wanted to keep it all to himself. When she went to ask him another question he was suddenly asleep.

She looked at him. The koopa prince curled up almost like a cat as he slept. Toadette knew he was exhausted. Considering for the past month, he barely even slept and never came to bed with her, just stayed up all night writing down information. It was no wonder he fell asleep as soon as he relaxed himself. She sighed lying down next to him as she grabbed his pony tail rubbing his smooth hair as she kissed him on the nose, "You really needed to rest" she whispered quietly as she adjusted her hand from his ponytail to the beginning of the knot of his bandana. Of course he didn't respond he just continued to breathe and seemly start to snore from how tired he was.

Toadette decided to cuddle with him. Putting her body next to his, while she thought to herself she would just keep herself awake and stay awake to make him more comfortable. She had somehow ended up falling asleep herself.

She woke up around and hour later. It was still bright out but to the point of the sky turning into dusk. Bowser Jr must have noticed movement as he woke up himself. He stared up at her for a few seconds, yawning he flipped himself onto his back,

"Do you feel better now?" She asked as Junior adjusted his bandana. He looked up and then back down again,

With his eye's all foggy and tired he stretched himself out a bit and put his arms on the bed looking straight at his girlfriend. "Oh, trust me I needed to rest" he yawned. He then suddenly jumped off the bed yawning a bit more as he made his way back to his desk. Toadette sighing knowing well enough he was just going to go back to his plan he had in mind, getting some sleep made me start to think" he said as Toadette walked closer to him, "You know how you're a literal mushroom?" he asked Toadette nodded,

"Of course" she replied as he suddenly grabbed her arm. Toadette jerked back a little in shock. Bowser Jr kept his grip as he opened a book. A book that had so many pages in it that even seeing him flip the page's with one hand to her was scary but impressive,

"Well I was looking up some information on your species earlier… and well I found this out." He began to straighten his voice "Since the beginning of their time the toad species has been able to on quote "be one with nature" in this defense when in danger they can suck poison and be immune to it" Toadette froze as Bowser Jr looked at her. Of course she always knew she was immune to poison, but she never told Junior about it and her reason was simply because she knew he would use it for his own advantage. Just like she knew he would Bowser Jr snapped the book shut and grabbed a vile, "So… can you do something for me?" Toadette looked up at Bowser Jr with a shocked expression. Obviously, she knew what he was going to ask her to do. Toadette took a few steps back,

"I mean I don't know… are you sure you want to become a poisoned enemy?" she asked Bowser Jr sighed crossing his arms together,

"Think about it Toadette" he said grabbing her shoulder and slightly squeezing it," we could come become unstoppable. No one is immune to poison" Toadette slightly sighed. She knew at this point she had no other choice. It was the only way she could get Bowser Jr to stop bugging her about it.

The young toad grabbed the bottle from his hand, "Show me the source of the piranha plants" She had never seen her boyfriend's eyes lit up so fast as they did. He had never been so excited to do something like this in his life.

Quickly he grabbed her hand and began to run out the cabin door once again. Toadette feeling a drop in her stomach feeling like this may not be something she actually wanted to do with Junior. She had this strange feeling it could serious injure him. She felt like Splashzillia would use this weak point of him to completely take over and make Bowser Jr different then he already was.

She loved Junior for the way he was. He was kind, strong, and comfortable, but most importantly he was different than his dad and wanted to live his life the way he wanted to. She supported him through everything, and she knew he had loved her just as much, but the way he wanted power was quite concerning and she worried about their relationship in the future even if he was to succeed with this plan of this," and right here" he suddenly proclaimed as the two of them looked down seeing a small purple piranha plant.

Toadette smiled a little, despite it being a plant it looked to cute to kill, "Junior, can we pick a different one this one is just to-"before she could finish her sentence Junior grabbed it's stem making it screak in anger and struggle, "you know what never mind" Toadette exhaled giving an annoyed expression. She bent down giving the young piranha plant a look. It growled heavily as Bowser Jr basically choked the thing half way to death.

Toadette grabbing its head shutting her eyes," Come on Toadette it was going to die either way" Bowser Jr suggested as piranha plant began to spit its goo out at her. Toadette screaming as she tried to grab the vile, "JUST get it before it poisons me" Bowser Jr yelled as loud as he could. Toadette shoving poison as fast as she could into the bottle and backed away before Bowser Jr kicked the stem killing it instantly. He panted a bit and then got up from the ground wiping away some of the juices from his hands. He grabbed the bottle for her hand and kissed her on the cheek, "See wasn't that hard now was it?" he beamed giving the bottle good look.

The two started to make their way back to the cabin. Junior shaking it a little, "So how do you exactly plan to put that into you anyways?" she asked. Bowser Jr just let out a large laugh.

He grabbed a piece of paper out of his shell, "With my black magic of course" he smiled, "I already have a spell written down here all I need to do is mix this with a refreshing herb and I can cast it" Toadette watching as he took out the refreshing herb from his shell. Jeez, how much stuff did Junior even have in his shell in the first place? Toadette thought to herself as he began mixing the stuff together. Toadette looked up seeing it turn to a full glowing purple color with purple smoke arising to the surface. She gagged, he actually wanted to drink that?

Before opening the bottle with his thumb, he gave Toadette a look for a few seconds. Now at first Toadette it was a sign he was unsure he actually wanted to drink it, but then the more Toadette looked at him, the more she got very confused. He put the bottle away and let out a sigh, "You know after I drink this it's going to lead me to be more powerful then I already am? It may change me, really it may change the both of us…" He adjusted his bandana. Toadette nodded. Oh, she knew how much he would change after this, "I just want to know…" he grabbed her hand, "That I won't EVER leave you no matter what type of power can come my way from both kingdoms out of this" the two of them both looked up at the sky. It was turning dark. Soon enough everyone would be off to bed,

"I mean. I already knew that" she replied Bowser Jr eyes lighting up again as she continued, "I'm just wondering what you're going to do when you actually take over this kingdom. I mean I could always help but it wouldn't work well if we were just-"She gasped as Junior squeezed her hand tighter. The wind picking up a little making her pigtails bounce a little as he reached into his shell,

"Exactly" he said, "I can't take over a kingdom as a lonely king, can I?" he asked Toadette trying to let go of his grip as he got onto one knee," Please you have to marry me" he said pulling out a ring from his shell. Toadette looking at him shocked. No, no she couldn't they were to young. At age 20? It had to be older then that. But at the same time, they had been together for 4 almost 5 years now, so it was to be excepted he would one day finally ask her,

"… Of course, …how long have you've been waiting to ask me that?" her breath almost out from joy. Bowser Jr blushed closing the locket that held the shinny yellow ring inside,

"I've had it in there for months, I just never got the opportunity until now to ask you" he replied getting up from the ground and giving her a little snuggle using his muzzle, "I…I just thought if we were married it would go much smoother becoming leaders" he blushed again. The young koopa clearly flushed by what he had just got himself into. But Toadette on the other hand let out a giggle, suddenly tightly hugging him.

Toadette let go of him giving him a slight kiss on his muzzle, "I honestly thought you would never ask me that question" She said as he grabbed her hand. He just let out a small squeak as he put the ring on her finger, Toadette taking a few moments to look at her it with its gold plating before Junior adjusted her chin to look up at him.

He let out a giant sigh as he grabbed the bottle of poison again, "Well…I always had this anxiety about asking you. I've had the ring for almost 3 months… I bought it for your 20th birthday. But on that day I just never had the courage to ask you, and when I was finally about to get the courage… my dad sent me back to his own castle to do work for him" He replied still pointing to the poison, "and well…I just want you to know this potion I'm working on may not work and if it doesn't you know I died wanting to marry you" he held opening up the bottle and taking a few herbs out of his shell.

Toadette watching in awe as he mixed the two indigents and made the potion level between his hands, his own engagement ring shinnying in the dark magics purple glow. His tail stood up straight and he stretched out his legs a bit beginning to castle his spell. Toadette covering her face for a few minutes, as Junior edged away. She hoped so badly that Junior knew exactly what he was doing, she would hate to lose him.

Toadette unhid her face looking up at Junior who opened one eye and stopped levitating the bottle of fluid as he had finally finished the spell. He gave Toadette a look as he put the bottle back into his hands. Toadette at this point in the break of tears from her now fiancé beginning to open the bottle, "Just make sure I don't over due my powers like my dad does with his" Bowser Jr muttered before taking a huge gulp of potion. Even though he gagged a bit he managed to drink the entire thing in one sitting. Toadette letting out a sigh of relief as he dropped the bottle onto the ground normally. He was quiet for a few minutes looking out into space.,

"How do you… you know feel?" Toadette asked. Bowser Jr looked down at his stomach,

"Pretty normal actually" he replied thinking it might not have worked, "Hmm… maybe I used my spell a bit to-"his mid-sentence came to an end as he began fall onto his knees suddenly feeling a strong spark of energy. Toadette trying to comes towards him as he grabbed onto his stomach confused on what was happening to him.

Toadette tried to come closer but the wind picked up once again, "Toadette, it's working" he gasped as she watched his eye colors turn from his usual sky blue to a bright purple color. His entire body turning from a green and yellow to a purplish tint. The wind and lighting still around him as he continued to transform into a poisonous version of his own self,

"Junior…" she whimpered as the wind finally slowed down and his transformation was complete. He set himself up straight looking around at himself seemly happier than he was before. He let out a happy laugh as he realized he was a different version of himself,

"Yes" he yelled excitedly, "IT WORKED. Toadette did you see all of it? I'm more powerful and immune to poison!" he jumped around excited. Toadette smiling at his sudden success. The koopa prince walked around with his new-found powers, His face seen with joy once again, "Let's see how my dad can defeat me with this" he grabbed another poisonous plant that was from the ground. Toadette stepping back as he started extending the stem wrapping it around his body allowing it to grow around his body, "I should test it out on something"

he smiled with the sudden thought in mind he grabbed a hold of her hand, smirking, "We're going to head to the Mushroom Kingdom" He said in delight. Toadette looked at him confused for a few seconds, "I was going to take over the Darklands first but, you know what? Change of plans I can take over the Mushroom Kingdom so easily now, it'll be so much harder for my dad to stop me from it, just thinking about it gives me the jitters!" he laughed.

He clapped his hands allowing for his Clown Car to suddenly appear from where ever he was hiding it. He picked up Toadette and set her inside it with her. Gosh was he being risky Toadette thought to herself. Running away from his dad was one thing but changing his mind at the last second to take over the Mushroom Kingdom? Even she was worried for his wellbeing, "Junior" she said as the Clown Car took above ground, "Are you really this sure you want to take over the kingdom? I mean it would be nice to- it's just I think it's gotten more well secured" Bowser Jr nodded his head. Adjusting his purplish tinted hair back a bit,

"Everything will be fine for me." he smiled. Toadette looking up at him for a few seconds noticing his pupils were beginning to fade turning into that yellowish glowing eye's like Splashzillia had. She let out a sigh knowing it was impossible at this point to convince Junior not to do it. As the stubborn koopa prince would just do it anyways no matter how she tried to convince him otherwise. Bowser Jr smiled as they reached the beginning part to the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadette starting to heavy breath as her stomach began to roll in as Junior lifted his left hand into the sky filling the air with a poisonous smell,

"CITZENS of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bow down to your new one and only leader" He lifted himself out of the Clown Car as it reached to the middle of Princess Peaches' castle, "King Bowser Jr" he laughed putting his hands both into the air beginning to suck the charm of the kingdom out of it's reaches and into his. Hundreds of citizens came out to see the commotion including the princess herself who covered her hands around her mouth as Junior gave himself more power. Toadette watching all of this being taken down with by staying up in his Clown Car. She just couldn't go out there and be with him... not right now… she didn't want to find herself embarrassed. Bowser Jr suddenly began to float laughing as the power wrapped around his body,

"I shall claim this as my own and, I would like to introduce my army!" Toadette jumped out of the Clown Car wanting to come up close to Junior to tell him to stop, that he was being ridiculous. But the closer she got she could feel a sudden wrath of power and not just a normal type either, one that Toadette knew herself was dangerous for even him to have. Princess Peach came up closer to the balcony as Bowser Jr continued taking the kingdoms power as he slowly formed a large ball of purple light. Toadette backing away as there was a sudden rumble, poisonous piranha plants and mushrooms sprouting up above the prince's body like a water fountain. She continued stepping back as she noticed Junior's eyes began to change back to that stupid glowing yellow.

She knew Splashzillia was trying to form again, and she should of took it as an opportunity to strike as soon as she realized what Bowser Jr was exactly doing. But it was to late there was no stopping Bowser Jr from taking over the kingdom now. Even though he had promised her they would take it over together. She came to the final realization _she had to stop him_.

However, when she did she suddenly felt her arms be held back by a sudden force. Turning around she noticed it was one of Bowser's guards a Koopatrol to be exact. He kept her in place as Bowser suddenly walked past her, "Make sure she doesn't run off again!" he shouted before heading off towards his son "JUNIOR" he roared. Bowser Jr continuing to let his orb grow as he looked up at his own father,

"Well hi dad. Like what I'm doing to the kingdom?" he asked Bowser let out a heaved sigh. Looking around at the purple sky and clouds as they circled around the place. Toadette watching in awe, seeing her own kingdom get destroyed by her fiancé.

"NO! you get back to the Darklands this instance!" he shouted, "How do you even expect to take over the Mushroom Kingdom? You don't even have an army" he asked. Bowser Jr just let out a giant laugh. Beginning to mock his dad by walking around all tough like he was the boss,

"Ohhh daddy trust me" he smiled Toadette eye's widening as she noticed Junior continued to grow his teeth sharper and his muscles growing even larger than they already were, "I got an army in front of me" he smirked. Bowser cocking his head as he watched his own push back that mysterious orb and throw it in the air causing the thing to explode.

Toadette suddenly feeling herself collapse on the ground. Trying not to give into the sudden air borne force that Junior had suddenly popped. Her eyes suddenly opening wide as she noticed a bunch of toad guards were coming up to Junior. Their skin and caps all purple and their eyes all zombified. Toadette suddenly felt the urge to look up at her cap. Suddenly horrified at the realization she had spores coming out of it. The tiny pink particulars flying out of her cap.

… and in that moment, she looked up again to see where it was going. She noticed Splashzillia was there a hold of it and keeping it in his own hands. The more she lost the weaker she felt. _This couldn't have been his plan the entire time? Did he not realize how much this could kill a toad?_

"Bowser Jr" she yelled but it was no use. He was fully taken over by Splashzillia. Bowser picking her up by her bandana. He looked down at the pink toad and began to scruff,

"You're better off if I handled him" he growled before setting her down and keeping her hand in his tightly. She sighed and looked down at her hand again looking at the wedding ring on her index shine. She gripped her hand in a fist disappointed,

"And to think you want me to marry you once you full take over this place" she heavily breathed, looking up at now Splashzillia as he pointed to Bowser,

"Take care of this no-good king. There isn't anything to stop me now!" Splashzillia laughed. Toadette suddenly feeling herself be casted away from Bowser by some magical force. A purple bubble appeared as she was brought closer to Splashzillia," Look what you helped made me do, by your own boyfriends selfishness" he laughed. Toadette couldn't stop staring at his beasty yellow glowing eyes the way he stared made Toadette know she was in for trouble. She wanted to shut her eyes to not look at the monster but she couldn't, she knew he was trapped in there,

"What do you even want me for anyways. I have no power" Splashzillia just let out a laugh,

"Not unless you count the spirit that's currently possessing you the more you get stressed about me" he responded, snapping his fingers for his minions to go after Bowser in their own orderly fashion. Toadette knew he had to be stopped at this point, but she couldn't think of way besides turning into…. The one she had fear Corruptette.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Toadette awoken suddenly from the bubble she was in just a few hours ago, the only difference was she wasn't in the bubble anymore, she found herself awoken on some bed, a large bed to be exact. It was pink and had the princess's logo on its covers. She put her hand on her head, as she slowly got up asleep from the bed…Was she in the princess's own bedroom?

At that sudden thought, she looked down at her right hand and lifting it up and noticing the ring on her finger, the light from the purplish tinted window making it gleam. She sighed taking it off and putting it inside her dress pocket and adjusting her dress to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

She then turned around to look at the Mushroom Kingdom. Jun-Splashzillia had completely taken over it. It was as gloomy as when Bowser took it over, each time he wanted the princess. She wondered if there was any- her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the door to the bedroom open up. She tried not to shiver in fear as Splashzillia slammed the door shut giving her a smile,

"Well you must have been tired from just a few hours ago huh?" he asked. She gave him a confused look,

"When did I fall asleep?" she asked. Splashzillia only nodded his head,

"Oh, just when I was extracting more of those spores of yours" he laughed while stroking her braids slightly, "It helps control those stupid toads who are now under my control, if I find anymore, I'll know someone to go to" Toadette slapped his hands back adjusting her right braid back to normal,

"You can't just take toad spores like that- it'll kill us if you take to much of it" she said her voice arising in anger. Splashzillia chuckled,

"Oh PLEASE, it would have to take a lot to do that" he replied, suddenly picking her up and bringing her to the window still, "Look how successful this plan came out to be. I can't believe I'm taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, I-I mean look at IT I can't believe I managed to take him over completely and be able to use that power to take this kingdom over. Not to mention I have Bowser trapped as well so I could even take over the Darklands" Toadette looked down. This wasn't right, she knew Bowser Jr well enough he wouldn't just take over a kingdom for the sake of power, he wanted it for his own selfishness. He told over and over again as he discussed his plans, he would take over a kingdom and make his citizen's do whatever he wanted because he wanted to live in a world where everyone praised him, he didn't want to watch them suffer- like Splashzillia was doing now,

"But… why are you making others suffer?" she asked. Splashzillia just smiled,

"Because taking power and making others suffer is my life" he laughed, "Don't you think it would feel great if others felt your pain?" Toadette couldn't think of what to say to that… of course she would… but doing it like this was the wrong way of doing so,

"I know Junior wouldn't…" she whispered to herself, "His dad is going to pretty disappointed in him when this is all over to" she mumbled. Splashzillia suddenly letting out a large gasp,

"DAD!" he yelled before setting her down. Toadette noticed something, when he had said that word it sounded like his own with a mix of Bowser Jr's, was it possible Junior knew what was going on? From Splashzillia's reaction that seemed like the case. Splashzillia turned around to give the young toad a look, "You better NOT leave this spot. You're to stay in this room only as I go out and take care of my new kingdom" he laughed. She stared out watching in despair as Splashzillia slammed the door and locked it so she couldn't leave. She continued to look at the door, her face on the verge of tears, something had made Junior changed, there was no way he would truly cause terror like this. She jumped back onto the bed starting to think to herself.

 _Bowser Jr grabbed her hand slowly as she got up from the ground. Staring at her serious, "Do you serious not now how to skate?" he asked She looked up at him and blushed at him a little, "no, I can" she replied. Taking away his hand as she balanced herself out. The two of them were at Frosted Glaciers frozen lake just days before Bowser Jr decided to try out his poison idea. They thought it might have been a good idea to go out here for a while, well… Toadette did anyways Junior just wanted to stay back at the cabin and work, but this was fine._

 _Toadette tried to readjust herself, the ice on the other hand being to slippery as she almost fell again before Bowser Jr caught her once again. He smiled before suddenly grabbing both of her hands, he adjusted his feet, "It isn't that hard once you figure it out" he said letting her balance herself back up. He grabbed her right foot with his own making her look down as he stood across from her, "Follow my steps" he smiled. She blushed a bit as Junior lifted himself up a bit as he kicked his feet back Toadette suddenly feeling him swing her around lifting her up and setting her right across from him, she giggled as the dragon turtle held onto her hand tightly skating with her as far as the Frost Glacier's lake could take them,_

 _"I'm surprised you've never known how to skate on Ice before didn't Toad ever teach you?" he asked. Toadette felt her face get all flushed as he looked at her curiously,_

 _"I don't exactly get around much" she said with a sigh. Bowser Jr squeezing her hand as suddenly turned around skating back to the soda jungle,_

 _"Neither do I as a prince but I still know how to skate" he toyed while lifting her up and spinning her around for a few seconds before kissing her on her left cheek, before setting her down once again. That's when he was suddenly so quiet about it for almost a minute. The moonlight shinning down on the both of them as it reached closer to midnight. She saw his tail lift down from being excited and happy to dragged down on the ground, "… you know… Toadette… if we were to ever take over the Mushroom Kingdom and I get all this fame… I think I'm going to let my minions have a bit more freedom. You know what I mean? Bossing them around is fun and all… but when your own dad treats you as one sometimes… it can be kind of… dishearting" he suddenly said continuingly look at the moon,_

 _"I understand" she replied as he let out a huge sigh, his breath becoming only fog from the cold night,_

 _"You do know I'm only taking over the Darklands with my own army because I just want my dad to see I can be as strong as him… I want him to understand I love him… you know?" she nodded her head in agreement. It kind of reminded her of her own best friend Toad, who couldn't exactly wrap his head around the entire interspecies dating between two different kingdom things. At the end of the day their friendship was more important. She thought about the young prince, he seemed so lost… so full of generosity…. Well when he wasn't being selfish anyways._

 _As they reached to the end of the lake Junior let go of her hand sitting down at the edge of it to take a break. Toadette following him and sitting next to him. He sighed once again, "I don't even know where Splashzillia even came from" his nose suddenly puffing out steam. He put his left hand down on the snow, "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, I've improved myself throughout the years, I've come to turns that my dad can be an IDIOT sometimes, I should be happy, but I'm not I'm annoyed that despite being an adult my dad still thinks he can tell me what to do" his anger beginning to arise, Toadette jumping up grabbing his left hand and squeezing it tightly,_

 _"It's ok, you're just stressed about it" she replied. Looking at him straight in the eyes. He suddenly stopped breathing so fastly his anger reducing, "Bare in mind you're allowed to leave the Darklands at any time now, being over 18 gives you those perks, it's not like your own father can tell you what to do 24/7 now. If he was as strict as you keep telling yourself you certainly wouldn't be here, now would you?" Bowser Jr nodded slightly, knowing she was right. She kissed him on the cheek pulling away from him. She turned to look above seeing Peaches Castle in the distance suddenly she smiled suddenly, "Man you're already much better than your dad when you finally realized the kingdoms don't need fight all the time" she replied,_

 _"Well I wouldn't say that I still want to take over- "_

 _"Doesn't matter, the most important is that you aren't hurting anyone like your dad does" she replied smiling. Bowser Jr tilting his head once in confusion but then he processed her wording again suddenly understanding what she had meant. That's when he pulled her forward letting her be right above him, He grabbed a hold of her sides pulling her closer and hugging her. Toadette blushing a bit, rarely he ever hugged her, one of the few reasons he found hugs extremely uncomfortable, but something must have busted into his mind with what she said,_

 _"You know… you're right" he said as she pulled away from his body, "…I just wish my dad also understood that… he would have had the princess so long ago" he sighed, "But with you I think I can make a difference towards my own land… well you and Kamek anyways" He looked at her once again pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. Toadette enjoying his brace as he let go a few seconds later._

 _Suddenly he lifted himself up from the snow looking over at frosted glaciers one last time before starting to turn around making his way back to the Soda Jungle, Toadette grabbing his hand as they started to walk back together, "We're leaving already?" she asked stopping him in his tracks. He only continued walking forward,_

 _"I mean I want to finish my plans so I can fight my dad" he replied, "The quick I do so the quicker I can prove who's really better. Which is myself" he laughed. Toadette only slightly nodded her head in agreement. There was nothing that could exactly stop him from going back to Forest Glaciers for a few hours more. Once his mind was set on something, he wanted he stuck to it. It was just his own nature at this point and she knew it._

 _She looked at him as he walked, his bandana swishing back and forth with excitement, "Well can we at least come back again sometime?" she asked. Bowser Jr turning his head slightly to look at her,_

 _"If I'm not busy, we can come back any time you want as long as I'm in the mood!" he smiled before turning back around. She felt herself begin to glow with joy knowing how much nicer and willing Bowser Jr was to still come back out and enjoy himself… unlike his own dad, she hoped he would always stay like it._

She breathed heavier, looking down at the ground with hurt in her eyes. Hearing rattling around down stairs of the castle. Slowly she stepped down from the bed taking a few inches close to the mirror that was in the princess's room. Slowly she looked at herself in the mirror, first appearing normal before escaping into her other form once again. Those sharp claws down to those sharp braids made her afraid… very afraid of this monster that was also inside of her. It made her curious as to why she also began to form this type of a demon. Was it because of her relationship with her best friend? No that couldn't be Toad loved her deep down to his own heart. He couldn't possibly hate her… even if she was gone for almost 2 months now. She looked up at the mirror again Corruptette letting out a smile almost as if she knew what and why she was acting this way.

Toadette turned around slightly looking at the Mushroom Kingdom turning into ruins, then she turned to the mirror again, starting to think about Junior once again. Thinking about the next few months, she was going to be married this dragon-turtle turning her officially into the princess of the Darklands. A life desion that would change her reputation in the Mushroom Kingdom entirely. She put her hands on her face suddenly realizing her reputation,

"I'm going to lose everything?!" she said suddenly as she crossed her arms "they're going to find me a traitor. They'll think I'm all for his father" her anxiety beginning to perk the more those thoughts raced into her head. She thought about the ring Bowser Jr had given to her just before this all happened. She had made a promise to Junior they would get married if he managed to survive the potion he had created. She should have kept thinking about it. Man, they were definitely to young to get married. They would probably divorce in less then 3 months.

Then even more thoughts went into her head, "oh gosh then who's going to have custody of our child" she thought to herself. While she wasn't with them currently because of the whole secret relationship from Bowser whole deal. The two of them had a daughter together by the name of "Bubbles" who came from an egg gifted to them after they couldn't have a child in the normal form of reproduction. Of course, at the time they were just out of high school and had nooo idea what trouble this could cause so she usually stayed in the Soda Jungle with Toadette's own cousin. How would she feel about the news if they divorced?

Suddenly! She heard a large bang. She sighed looking at the mirror to Corruptette who was staring at her though it. The demon smirking and holding out her arms with a big warm welcoming hug. Toadette sighed shutting her eyes and putting her head down. She suddenly realized what was wrong. The intrusive thoughts, the feelings of anxiety… that feeling she was going to lose him… it all made sense she was stressed about their relationship.

She looked up at the demon one last night holding out her left hand. She knew what she had to do in order to stop Splashzillia and save Bowser Jr in order to become peaceful with him and maybe even Bowser. Corruptette smirked creeping up closer to Toadette with excitement,

"Very good choice of you" she replied before grabbing onto her left hand and sliding into her.


End file.
